Uzumaki unleashed
by CasualBeta
Summary: Years of neglected and pent up lust has gotten on Uzumaki on a bit of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Kushina was standing in front of her bathroom mirror wrapped in a with cotton towel that was fighting to contain her 42L breasts and the hem of the towel barley covered the lower half of her equally enormous butt cheeks. Taking her time to dry her hair of any remaining water from her shower Kushina was thinking on what to wear for her date with her husband that evening. Walking into her bedroom Kushina started to dig through her closet looking for anything that she could wear that would make Minoto speechless. Spending an hour digging in her wardrobe she came to a realization that everything she owned was more motherly & maternal than she desired and that would not help her achieve what she wanted, quickly thinking Kushina grabbed a yellow sundress that was strapless and only supported by the elastic band sewn in that stopped above her knees and a pair of white wedges walking over to her dresser she tossed her towel onto the bed and quickly grabbed a matching strapless bra and G-string set that was a dark navy blue that was all lace and started to get dressed. Although, the bra looked it could barely hold the tittes in place and the G-string would do nothing in covering her modesty.

But before she could do any of that a shock sweep through her body and got her on all fours to the bedroom floor. Kushina could feel her nipples touching the rather rough carpet floor due to the sheer size of her tits just hanging down and that in turn cause her to moan. And moan she did as a huge load of hot love juice was gushed out from her pussy. 'This is got to be the 4th time this week !' She cried to herself. Shaking off the shock and pleasure she got dress and ready to go.

Kushina finally arrived at the recently opened mall that resided within the shopping district she ran into her friend's youngest son Uchiha Sasuke walking out of the mall with his clans patented scowl. Kushina waved at Sasuke gaining his attention not noticing his arrogant smirk once he laid his eyes on her and her body. Sasuke then greeted her asking how she was and what brought her here.

"I've been good Sasuke. Me and Minoto finally will get to go on a date it's been so long." Kushina said with uncontained excitement. "It's been that long…well now that I think about it the same could be said about my parents." Responded a stunned Uchiha.

Kushina had then realized that there was now a group of teens that went to the ninja academy with her son standing next to them was a girl with pink hair asked with a glare "who's this Sasuke?" Kushina quickly recognized her as the daughter of a civilian counselor Haruno Sakura who obviously didn't like the fact that Sasuke was giving his attention to this older woman. "She your girlfriend if not then I call dib's." Stated another teen that had a small dog on top of his head, which helped her identify him as Inuzuka Kiba the youngest son to her friend and clan head, Inuzuka Tsume.

"No, you damn mutt she's a friend of my mom's from her genin team."

"Damn…" Kiba mutter as he stared the enormous shape of Kushina's boobs.

Once Sakura heard who she was she gained an evil smirk when she finally realized who she was. Pulling out her new digital camera Sakura asked Kiba to take a picture of her and the hokages wife for her. When Kiba heard who, this lady was he was shock about what he said earlier to her but he eventually grabbed the camera ready to take the picture starting to count down "1…2…3" once Kiba got to three and hit the button to take the picture Sakura quickly pulled the top of her dress down too quick for Kushina to notice when the flash went off. All was still for a while before is finally registered that her breasts were now on full display practically with how lacey her bra was that the three teens were able to see her 4" pink areola and small nipples that were just starting to get hard from being exposed. Kushina quickly tried to cover up her breast demanding the camera but when no one spoke she looked up with pleading eyes saying that the picture had to be erased but still no one answered her which was now starting to piss her off.

Sasuke grabbed the camera from Kiba and then started to walk towards Kushina with a smirk on his face. "Why should I give this to you? I could just as easily make copies and post them everywhere." "Please Sasuke I can't have anything like that floating around it would be bad for my husband. "

At this time Kushina started to get a strange feeling within her a feeling she was trying and failing to ignore. Unknown to of them but within Kushina's seal the Kuyubi no Kitsune had finally found a weakness with in the seal. The fox gave a victorious smirk for after being sealed within its newest container for the past 25 years he could finally influence his jailor. The small influence the nine tails had gained control of was Kushina's emotions but more accurately her lust, it was not well known by others but the Uzumaki stamina had some draw back in the form of abnormally high sex drive, increase fertility and topping it off with her husband being too busy to adhere to her needs it made it even higher and by pushing a small amount of its chakra into Kushina's lust and mixing it with her bodies nervous system making it more sensitive and arousing to the point her mind would then go into overload from it all and also have her juice be laced with her chakra. Not only that the fox also manipulated her body such as have her ovaries to expanded and duplicate more of her eggs by the tens of thousands. But her ovaries weren't the only changes to Kushina, her breast size were slowly expanding from an already impressive DD/E to its current gigantic L cup size. And its just not her breast that has developed, Kushina's ass and hips has widen a bit more to match her breasts. Developing the perfect body to be used and abused. Now with its revenge started the fox gave up on its struggle for freedom and instead chose to torment its jailor closing its eyes to rest and gain its power back to begin another day.

As Sasuke, Kiba and a smirking Sakura looked at the desperate wife in front of them Kushina looked up with pleading eyes that had started to glaze over from the unknown intervention of her 'inner demon' as she mumbled incoherent words under her breath. Looking at each other then back to her they asked 'what was that?' as Kushina quickly looked down at the ground while trembling from her now unleashed deprived sex drive "I said I'll do anything for you if you destroy the photo." With her head still down Kushina had finally gave in she was theirs to do with as they please. Looking at each other shocked that she gave up so easily they would've destroyed the photo anyways they knew that the hokage and their classmate Naruto could and would easily kill them without anyone being the wiser, but now that this powerful woman had given herself to these teens they just couldn't believe their luck. After a few seconds Kiba with his families heightened senses noticed a faint smell that he knew all too well since his mom and sister would give off the same but yet unique smell when it came to their season.

"If you truly mean what you say then how about you show us everything you're wearing under that dress." Questioned the drooling Inuzuka not really expecting her to do it, but deep down he knew from that smell she would he was still shocked to see her stand up and walking to Kiba when Kushina was fully standing in front of him she began to move her hand in front of her, now all three were on edge and ready for a fight but what happened next made it feel as if time had stopped for Kushina had reached the top part of her dress and pulled it all the way down in one fluid move she was standing in just her massive dark navy blue lace bra and G-string that looked to be too small for her and her white wedges. After a few seconds of waiting Kiba was thrown back by a massive nose bleed (and knocking him out) while both Sasuke and Sakura finally got over their shock and walked up to Kushina. Sakura was looking Kushina up and down noticing that it made no sense for her to wear these undergarments if they would just be see through anyways. Sasuke couldn't help look at the lack of pubic hair and imagining the Uchiha clan crest there.

"You know this just proves what my mom said about you being just a cheap whore and right now you just proved it, just look at you, a wife to our village leader and a mother to our classmate why would you even wear these out in public? You are nothing but a miserable slut that you even took your dress off in public in front of teens." Sakura was enjoying this more than she could say. This woman in front of her had prevented her own mother from being the wife to their current leader and now she the daughter to said woman had control over her. Walking up to Kushina Sakura pulled out a spare kunai that she kept on her for emergencies and slowly approached her target, once in front of her Sakura then grabbed the thin fabric that was to be a bra and cut the fabric of both cups while leaving the rest to from a harness around her now exposed breasts now out for anyone to see. Sasuke had a hard time containing himself but continued to watch what would happen next. Sakura just stood there contemplating on what next to do when she noticed that Kushina's nipples where hard as diamond upon taking one in her free hand she was shocked to see Kushina tense up and release a moan that would put a porn star to shame. Kushina couldn't believe the pleasure that came from having her nipple touched and was now being mauled by a shell shock Sakura causing her peak but upon reaching the top of her peak Sakura stopped realizing that Kushina was getting off and just taking one look down could see that her G-string was soaked and now that it was wet it showed everything. Reaching down Sakura grabbed the waist band and cut them off her not knowing what to do now Sakura brought them to Kushina's face and pushed them into her mouth.

"You are to keep those in there tell I say so, got it bitch?"

"…" unable to answer with her panties in her mouth tasting her own self she nodded

"Get dressed we are going to go shopping and you will do what we say got it?"

Kushina nodding once more bent down at her waist lifting her dress back up around her and ready to go. Sakura once again walked in front of Kushina and used her kunai to make alterations to the dress now having it fall at her upper thigh. Then Sakura took the top bands of Kushina's dress and pulled down by an inch or so to get some cleavage shown off. With that done Sakura grabbed Kushina arm and started leading the group into the mall to their first stop.

Author Note: This story was more or less based on a storied that I read a few years back. I just added and changed a few things from it. Please send in comments, reviews and idea for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Shopping Shenanigans)

If you asked Kushina Uzumaki before what she was grateful for in life, she would say that she would be grateful for being loving wife to a powerful husband and mother to a wonderful son. She was grateful for many things in her life. But if there was one thing, she was truly grateful for is for neither of them to see her in this state. To see her dress cut so dangerously short that wind could be felt by her womanly parts. To see her strapless bra cup cut off and her massive breast exposed to the world. To see her pussy and legs stained with juice leaked from her love slit. And finally see her taking the first step in her degradation and filth such as sucking off her juice-soaked panties. To think all of this happening because of a pink hair teen and yet somehow deep inside her, she was conflicted. Kushina didn't know if she should be angered, humiliated, or worse…aroused.

With all that thoughts going through her head she wasn't listening to Sakura until said girl smacked her in the ass and got her out of musing. This cause her to snap out of it and stare at a smirking Sakura.

"So Kushina-chan what are you doing here in the mall today?" Sakura asked as she grabbed one of Kushina's arm. Next to her was a scowl Sasuke walking with hands in pockets as always.

Kushina was blessed that the mall wasn't too busy since it was a weekday. With the stores just opening only the shopkeepers were out and about along with a few senior people walking and fewer teens droning about. But, even with so few around people did gave a glance at Kushina and the two teens.

When Kushina tried to answer back her mouth was still gagged by the drenched G-strings.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you Kushina-chan." Sakura jeeringly asked slapping her large shapely bottom. Kushina pointed her gagged mouth and trying to tell her that she can't answer. This cause Sakura to jokingly hold the side of her head.

"OH! I forgot! You can take it out now." Sakura order and with that Kushina spat out the G-string on her free hand and allowing to answer the question first given.

"I'm here to buy some new clothes for a date I have with my husband tonight." Kushina answered after a puff of air.

"A date?" Sakura question, "For a loser like you?" She giggled and knowing Sakura she is gleeful in the control over the big tit MILF. Sasuke raised an eyebrow on Sakura's question but said nothing.

"Yes, a date." Ksuhina replied rather heatedly, but the moment Sakura was waving the digital camera she felt demoralised right way. And just then someone approached the trio, a young man wearing the ANBU animal mask.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are needed back at the Hokage tower by the Hokage himself at once. It is regarding to a mission." He stated.

"Now?" Sasuke questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Lady Hokage." The ANBU replied and with that left in a flash. With a grunt Sasuke took his leave and left Sakura and Kushina alone.

"Oh crap, this already sucks!" Sakura whined but realized that she had the MILF to herself to toy around a bit.

"So, you said that you were shopping for some new clothes?" Sakura questioned and Kushina nodded.

"Tell you what I help you with the shopping and you get to do something for me." Sakura told Kushina.

Kushina agreed but Sakura said something, "And that G-string your holding? Throw it out in the trash. You won't need them." To a shocked Kushina and said woman try to protest but she saw the camera waved again she had no choice but to comply and toss it at a trash bin.

So, a smirking Sakura took Kushina to shopping and to mess around with. So, for the next few hours the two went from store to store to see if there anything that would that would catch their attention. And while they find a few things that would pique their interest there were nothing that would stop them dead in their tracks. As they went around different shops this gave Sakura to mess around and generally embarrass the red-head. One such

"3 and half hours and nothing for my date!? What the hell?" Kushina moaned in frustration to an annoyed Sakura. Both of them entered to one of the mall's many washrooms after no luck. They somehow picked the washroom that was in a remote corner of the mall where there were no shops near it for a good few meters.

"Hey! It not my fault if there's nothing that will fit that fat figure of yours like your boobies!" Sakura argued back along with a hard poke to Kushina's tits. That got Kushina peeved big time with the comment. Kushina slapped away the teen's hand away.

"FAT! FAT!? Let me tell you that I got the perfect body that can get any men while you are nothing but an ironing board with a face!" Kushina dished out flicking Sakura's nose. Now comeback like that would have pissed Sakura but she was smarter than that and had the perfect plan.

"Is that so? Then prove me wrong bitch." Sakura mocked with a smirk. Irritated Kushina wasted no time and pulled down her dress and tossed it onto one of the sink counters and for good measures she then took the strapless & cup-less bra off as well with the dress. Now the red-head MILF was in her birthday suit and white wedges to show off all of her assets. Kushina didn't lie about it, her body was flawless; from the enormous yet full L-cup breast going down to her thin waist that coupled with a flat belly. Those were flanked by wide child-bearing hips and around it back with large bubbly ass. All of this were supported by long well-formed legs. Even though Kushina's muscle lost some of the firmness and bulk during her active ninja days and rising Naruto they were still fairly toned and just perfect on Kushina.

"So? Is this enough proof Flat-chan?" Kushina said being pleased with herself, holding one of her hips. That is until there was a flash.

"Enough for another photo Kushina-chan! Thanks!" Sakura retorted smacking the MILF's left breast and that caused Kushina to moan very loud stunning Sakura one again.

"Holy shit, are you a whore or what?" Sakura interrogated the nude woman. The pink-hair teen slapped the older woman's other breast just to test her reaction and got the same outcome of said woman moaning like a porn star. That got the teen to start grabbing both breast and began to squeezing and fondling them as hard as Sakura could like as if she was trying to break them.

"You like it don't you slut? You like me handling your breast, don't you?" Sakura mocked as she kept kneading the giant tits around. Kushina kept groaning and moaning as her eyes were rolled back in pleasure from her tits being played around. In fact, the MILF bent her knees and leaned in started to move around her hips, all the while felt even more of pussy juice flowing out.

"Just admit Kushina-chan you're a whore! Always has, always will!" Sakura declared as she let go on her left hands and allowed the other slowly slip from the MILF's melons until the teen's finger tips were on the areola and nipple area. Then Sakura started to pinch the tips of Kushina's breast; twisting around, pulling it hard not only outward but in different directions. All of this got more louder moans out of the MILF, all of this got her crawling closer to the edge. Closer to the moment of bliss that eluded her during the many years being married to Minoto. Deep inside she could feel her pleasure build in her core and down to her pussy, she could also feel her chakra ebb and flow to those same spots. She just needs a bit more to go over.

"Yes…I'm…" Kushina panted in pure ecstasy enjoy her tit being abused.

"I'm what Kushina? Say it louder." Sakura ordered.

"I'm a…whore." Kushina quietly acknowledged but Sakura couldn't hear it, or rather pretend not to hear it. Sakura kept up with the distortion of one of Kushina's boobs, wearing down Kushina's resistances slowly but surely to get the red-head to break. Leaning back a bit Sakura was able to get her digital camera again and take another picture of a very naked, moaning, blushing Kushina having her tits being pulled out.

"Come one Kushina-chan you just need to say it louder." Sakura teased as she pulled the one boob being mauls by the nipple and this time pulled the boob as hard as she could. Stretching it as far as possible while her fingers had a firm grip on the nipple. All of this pulling was what Kushina need to break down and admit her defeat.

"I'M A WHORE!" Kushina yelled in pleasure as she came a bit and squirted small amount of juice and her charkra.

"Then maybe this whore will like this!" Sakura twisting it again this time as hard as she could until her hand slipped off from Kushina's boobs and finished it with the cruellest bitch slap she ever made. The slap was so loud it could have been heard from outside the washroom. And it was this slap that gave Kushina the biggest orgasm so far. The older woman unleashed a torrent of pussy juice as she grunted like an animal in heat. Seeing this whore pleasuring herself Sakura took as many pictures as possible with her camera while enjoying the show her self.

'This went better than I could ever expected.' Sakura told herself as Kushina passed out in climaxing herself.

Author Note: Well I finally got chapter 2 done. May not be as good as chapter 1 but I hope you reader enjoyed it. And remember please leave comments and reviews. Also, if you have any ideas for this story you wish to share to me then feel free to PM my account. Thanks and enjoys.


End file.
